¿Be a wish you?
by Fher JD
Summary: Homenaje a L Lawliet por un aniversario más. Uno de los personajes mas querido de tan increíble manga/anime ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS L!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Be a wish you?**

 _Holaaa! Hace mucho que tenía ciertas ideas en la mente. Pero es la primera vez que las plasmo y la publico_

 _Este primer fic es un homenaje, a L Lawliet por su aniversario. Uno de los personajes más querido de Death Note (también por mí junto a Raito)_

 _Aclaración:_

 _Death note no me pertenece. Sólo tomé prestado a los personajes sin fines de lucro pura diversión_

 _Contiene UA y un poco de OoC (espero no haberme pasado)_

 _Aquí Kira jamás existió y pues si hubo encadenamiento (ya sabrán porque)_

 _Romance nada explicito quizás un poco acaramelado (Uds. juzgarán)_

 _Sin más que agregar a leer, ¡disfrútenla!_

 **Capítulo I…**

Una vez al año, sólo una vez ocurre en la vida, una vez que la tienes y si se va no vuelve nunca más, tan solo puedes recordar lo vivido durante los segundos, minutos u horas, momentos que algunos quizás fueron para bien y otras… no tanto se podría decir, ese tiempo que te hace ver muchas cosas y recordarte algo – estas envejeciendo – y que por cierto algunos se aferran a la negación de algo obvio

Para muy pocas personas pasa como cualquier aburrido día sin ninguna nueva novedad, horas que fastidian con esa pregunta tonta ¿no se te olvida algo? Ese día en particular se vuelve más rutinario que otros, tan exasperante que hasta respirar es una dificultad, comer ni se diga y que no puedes tener siquiera un momento de paz, tiempo en que tal vez, sólo tal vez podrías andar por las calles sin rumbo alguno, escuchar música sin interrupción, leer un buen libro, jugar a tu juego favorito, o quizás dibujar, en cambio tienes que aguantar algo que no te llama tanto la atención o decir mejor que no te gusta… el día de tu cumpleaños

En cambio, muchos esperan fervientes ese día en que todos se muestran comprensibles, bondadosos, solidarios y más alegre de lo habitual, el único día del año que nadie permite que hagas algún trabajo, las 24 horas en que te la pasas increíblemente relajada o relajado sin gritarle a nadie, esas horas sagradas que tu buen humor esta por las nubes, ese día en que gastas todo lo ahorrado en un año con tal de compartir la alegría con tus amigos, quizás esperando algo que deseas en verdad, ocultándolo tan bien con ese aire de socializar… los regalos

Y eso precisamente ocurría en aquella habitación hecho cuartel general de investigación de aquel hotel categoría cinco estrellas, en las mentes de cinco policías japoneses, especialmente en una de la menos inteligente de todo el equipo, Matsuda. Estaba demasiado eufórico, en tan solo dos semanas llegaría el tan anhelado festejo para cierto joven líder del cuartel, el grandioso y genio detective L o Ryuuzaki como había pedido que lo llamaran

A sabiendas de que ese azucarado detective le importaba poco y nada ese día especial, - para Matsuda - se mentalizó él guiar el festejo, ya se lo había comunicado al resto de sus colegas y todos estaban de acuerdo, de hecho, había repartido a cada policía una lista con todo lo necesario que utilizarían, como la decoración encomendada a Yagami Soichiro, la comida – más bien dulces – encargados a Ide, Mogi y Aizawa, los regalos, por supuesto comprado por cada miembro del cuartel y miles de garabatos inentendibles a lo que él llama letra. Pero no todo estaba al cien por ciento, faltaba algo, es decir alguien… alguien que últimamente se la pasa fastidiado al lado del ojeroso detective, con su muñeca encadenado a él, alguien a quien Matsuda daba por hecho lo importante en que se había convertido en la monótona vida del anti-sentimental detective, y eso que la distracción era una de las mayores cualidades del joven policía, sin embargo, era tan clara como el agua la convivencia entre ese par… Light Yagami

Light Yagami, un joven universitario de 18 años, estudiante número uno en lo que va de su vida en todo Japón, bastante atractivo, con esos ojos sumamente hermosos e hipnotizante color café, un cabello suave castaño, con una piel canela bien cuidada, pulcro vestuario, presentable y endiabladamente encantador, encadenad Ryuuzaki, suena raro no, estar encadenado a otra persona, claro después de perder una apuesta no le quedo más que aceptar el reto a realizar y de haberlo sabido se hubiera retractado el jugar una partida de ajedrez, ahora estaba con ese joven detective, el mejor detective del mundo con 24 años, cabellos negros como la noche, ojos profundos oscuros, enormes ojeras por no dormir, amante de los dulces, pastelillos, azúcar y todo lo concierne a ese sabor, piel sumamente blanca, vestía siempre con su tradicional remera de mangas largas blanca y un desgastado jeans de mezclilla, no tenía el don de usar zapatos por lo que siempre camina descalzo además de encorvado, tenía una manera muy peculiar de sentarse alzando las rodillas hasta pegarlas al pecho y una manía de morderse el pulgar sin contar con que toma los objetos con dos dedos, épico cierto, polos opuestos, agua y aceite, negro y blanco, luz y oscuridad, irónico, no

Light-kun es el gran ausente a tan magnifica fiesta, claro, estar 24/7 encadenado a tan raro individuo dejaba en mal posición a dicho joven porque era el único que no se enteraba de nada gracias a las terribles restricciones dadas por el joven peli-negro

...

Dos horas, dos largas horas de tanto trabajo provocó un gran suspiro de cansancio en dicho castaño, observo de reojo a su compañero el cual mantenía los ojos abiertos observando el monitor

– Ryuuzaki – susurró – estoy cansando, déjame ir a dormir, si tú no quieres está bien, puedes trabajar en la habitación – suspiró por segunda ocasión

– Raito-kun, no podemos, tenemos que seguir, darle un segundo de tiempo a este asesino es bastante peligroso – le hizo ver con el pulgar en los labios

– Pero, Ryuuzaki …

No termino la frase al ser interrumpido por el detective

– vamos, Raito-kun, es cierto, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a mantenerse en vela, pero tú, debes descansar – dicho y hecho se levantó de la silla caminando con las manos en los bolsillos encorvado

Raito como lo llamaba el detective lo seguía de cerca, estaba tan cansado que olvidó el papel recibido de Matsuda

– por cierto, Raito-kun, ¿Qué decía el papel? – preguntó bastante curioso, sin mostrarlo, claro

– cuál pa… – cierto el papel, Raito corrió de regreso a la habitación llevándose consigo a un L de un tirón, estaba desprevenido y eso le facilitó llevarlo a rastras

– Ra…ito-kun des…pacio – balbuceaba el ojeroso chico

El hermoso castaño abrió rápidamente la puerta ingresando a la habitación, corrió hacía la mesa buscando por en medio de tantos papeles hasta encontrar la hoja doblada, la tomó en las manos y soltó un suspiro, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho Matsuda

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Light permanecía sentado con una mano apoyada en el brazo de la silla pensando quien sabe que o quizás hastiado de su situación, pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano posándose sobre su hombro, observó por el rabillo del ojo encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa de Matsuda demasiado, si, demasiado cerca de su rostro_

– _Light-kun toma – extendiéndole un papel doblado a la mitad_

– _¿qué es esto? – observó confundido Light_

 _Matsuda sonrió aún más – léelo a solas por favor sin que Ryuuzaki lo vea, es importante – susurró procurando que cierto chico no escuchara_

 _ **FIN**_

Dos días después de leer la nota Light permanecía de un humor infernal, Ryuuzaki no dejaba de interrogarlo, aprovechaba cada momento para sacarle algo, aunque sea una frase, cosa que no conseguía, se podría decir que era hostigado por el gran cambio de actitud de L. A pesar de tener la cadena encadenándolos todo el tiempo no parecía importarle al peli-negro que siempre estaba atento a los movimientos del castaño y que interrumpía abruptamente cuando dicho oji-miel se acercaba al tonto policía

– Matsuda-san quisiera hablar con tigo – habló Light girando la silla para ver al policía

– claro, Light-kun, ¿voy hacía allá o vienes para acá? – preguntó, ya que él se encontraba sentado en el sofá revolviendo inútilmente resmas de papeles y el castaño pues estaba al lado de L al frente de los monitores

El oji-miel frunció el ceño, acaso Matsuda no podía ser más tonto, claro que él no podía llegar, no es como si Ryuuzaki accediera a platicar, contando también que lo único que quería era disculparse por no acceder a tan tonta petición " _puedes investigar la talla de la remera de L_ " eso sonaba en su cabeza con su propia voz después de leer la nota no entendía cómo es que en el mundo había gente tan poco dotada de inteligencia y Matsuda superaba a todos por montón

– hasta la pregunta es tonta – bufó sobándose la frente, exasperado

El policía se dispuso a caminar hasta llegar al castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada de los demás, ignorando los sepulcrales ojos de un Ryuuzaki que desprendía un aura oscura. Light percatándose de lo maligno que estaba el detective quiso retractarse de cruzar palabras, presentía que nada alentador saldría de ese momento, agraviando la situación los demás policías también lo presintieron, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada para no ser un mártir más en la lista de L

Tomó una silla y la coloco tan cerca de Light, asi la conversación que tendrían no sería escuchado por nadie más. Aunque fuera un tonto sabía que el joven quería hablarle sobre la nota y no permitiría que nadie, nadie escuchara eso, de por sí era vergonzoso y si los demás se enteraran sería la comida de burlas durante un buen tiempo.

– dime Light-kun – sonrió más nervioso de lo normal, por extraña que fuera este chico lo hacía sentirse de una manera inentendible _"te gusta Light, no es así"_ resonó por su cabeza, claro, Aizawa se lo había hecho saber. Seguramente todos eran conscientes de ello, pero él se negaba a creerlo

Alejándose un poco más hasta donde la cadena le permitía susurró – no puedo hacer eso que pides, así que olvídalo, además ¿Por qué quieres saber? –

– veras, se acerca el cumpleaños de Ryuuzaki y quería darle algo nuevo que usar, no quiero decir que no tenga algo más, es solo que, es aburrido verlo siempre en esa fa… –

Un ruido de taza quebrándose interrumpió la plática, todos levantaron la cabeza cuales siervos cazados solo para ver a un Watari con los ojos cerrados soltando una risilla, L fastidiado por la cercanía de esos dos no pudo sostener la taza de té que amablemente Watari le entregaba soltándola en el acto, estaba concentrado tratando de escuchar algo de lo que ahí se susurraba que perdió de vista lo demás

Watari entendió que L estaba molesto, que va, ardía en furia y algo más, algo como… _celos_ , claro, ahora que lo pensaba y analizaba mejor todo cobraba sentido, el hecho de que Ryuuzaki solicitará ese reto, que observará al castaño dormir, que acariciaba su rostro, que inconscientemente se acercará a sus labios para besarlo mientras él dormía profundamente cansado, que rozaba intencional sus manos, que trataba de conseguir toda la atención del joven con banalidades, que interrumpía las conversaciones del chico con Matsuda, le daba una gran verdad Ryuuzaki, no, L, no, L Lawliet estaba… enamorado

En parte se alegraba de que al fin el detective pudiera ser más sentimental, una de los grandes sacrificios de ser L es renunciar a todos los sentimientos que puedan ser utilizados en su contra, pero al momento de conocer al hijo de Soichiro Yagami todo dio un giro de 90 grados, ambos al principio se irritaban ante la presencia del otro. Ryuuzaki detestaba lo perfecto que el chico trataba de ser, y Raito-kun odiaba lo poco educado que se comportaba, pero bien dicen que **"** Entre el odio y el amor hay una brecha muy estrecha **"** y a aquellos chicos les venía como anillo al dedo ese dicho. Ahora sabía que ese sentimiento era mutuo, era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos asumieran los hechos y dejaran de engañarse

Que importa si pudieran ver su lado más **"** humano **"** se levantó jalando sin delicadeza alguna la cadena provocando una caída del chico causante de su ira, todos estaban atónitos ante semejante actuación. Nadie podía creer la tensión formada en ese cuarto como una bomba nuclear a punto de explotar y seguramente el que saldría menos librado sería Raito-kun

– Watari, lamento este accidente –

El anciano posó sus ojos en él – Joven L, debería aclarar las cosas, es lo correcto – acto seguido buscó los utensilios de limpieza

L no salía de su asombro " _Watari lo sabes, sabes sobre mis sentimientos hacía él"_ – necesito ir a la cocina, ¿acaso quieres que te lleve a rastras Yagami-kun? – preguntó sin darse cuenta en cómo había llamado al castaño

Estupefacto, si, así se encontraba – ¿Yagami-kun? ahora me llamas por mi apellido, eh – se levantó pasando frente a L

…

Las manecillas del reloj con su usual tic tac pasaba lentamente en vista de aquellos jóvenes, sin embargo, el tiempo real avanzaba más rápido de lo normal, separados por el enojo, incomodidad, celos, angustias, inseguridades, miedo, ansiedad y otros sentimientos para nada positivos se encontraban trabajando, es decir, el joven ojeroso resolvía un caso tratando de distraerse y aclarar sus pensamientos, se sentía patético, estúpido por su actitud, simplemente no comprendía el hecho de haber actuado tan a la defensiva. Él no era nada del castaño, apenas si se podían tolerar, lo consideraba su amigo, eso es todo no, amigos, ¿Por qué entonces su comportamiento? Se negaba a creer que sentía algo más fuerte por el adolescente, aunque aceptó al escuchar las palabras de Watari aun asi la duda existía, sería tonto decir que el castaño no era atractivo, él lo era y además le gustaba, pero, que sentiría Raito-kun, ¿le correspondería? ¿lo rechazaría? ¿se alejaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas que no encontraría a menos que hablara con él, de todas los interrogantes hay uno que sobresalía por todas ¿Le era atractivo a él?

Al mismo tiempo el menor también cavilaba sacando conclusiones de lo que aconteció, no comprendía para nada el actuar del peli-negro. Estaba seguro en un 100% del ataque de histeria del chico se debía a que sentía ¡celos!, si ¡celos!, aunque para tan mente privilegiada era casi imposible creer, una parte creía y se sentía feliz de que el detective se fijara en él, no como un adolescente mimado, terco, orgulloso, vanidoso, mentiroso, manipulador – bueno un poco si es – si no cómo un atractivo ser que le gustaba y que ante tal acto lo declaraba como ¡suyo! Pero otra parte se negaba, no era posible que alguien tan famoso e inteligente como él se fijara en su persona, simplemente no lo creía, además nadie había mostrado interés de ir más allá de palabras irónicas, golpes y tantas cosas por mencionar que el lápiz y el papel no alcanzarían para mencionarlas

Exactamente el reloj marcaba 3 de la mañana en punto, Ryuuzaki estaba tan despierto debido a la tonelada de azúcar que ingería, sus dedos se movían maestramente sobre el teclado escribiendo los avances del caso que resolvía, encimado en sus obligaciones olvido completamente al pobre oji-miel quien yacía profundamente dormido sobre el escritorio. Light se removió botando el plato vacío, después de haberse encerrado en sus pensamientos comió quien sabe qué cosa servida en el plato, no le dio importancia y después de haberse cansado de pensar recostó su rostro sobre los papeles quedándose profundamente dormido, definitivamente el reto le estaba pasado una factura sumamente cara.

L giró sólo para encontrarse con el tierno rostro del adolescente dormido, se acercó lentamente mientras sus manos se dirigían a las mejillas dando levemente suaves caricias evitando despertarlo, después acarició lentamente ese suave y sedoso cabello, siguió recorriendo con sus dedos las facciones juveniles hasta llegar a sus labios al que toco tentándolo a saborearlo, ni lento ni perezoso se acercó dispuesto a besarlo como siempre lo hacía mientras dormía, lentamente unió sus labios en un tierno beso

– Raito-kun, no podría explicarte lo que siento por ti – le susurró al oído – no sé qué hacer, ¿cómo reaccionarías si te lo dijera? – y volvió a besarlo

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió la presión en sus labios, nunca, pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse de esa manera a Ryuuzaki. Un calor que sólo significa un rubor en el rostro fue lo que sintió, estaba atónito, ¡su primer beso!… ¡su primer beso! –lastima Raito L ya te quito el primero— jamás visualizó escenas en las que podría dar su primer beso más sin embargo ahora estaba besándose. " _Ryuuzaki, esto es real"_ emociones como montañas rusas se presentaron ante el joven castaño, ahora lo sabía ese sentimiento era mutuo, no hay espacio para dudas, miedos, rechazos, no, todo se desvaneció, era ahora o nunca. Poco a poco correspondió el beso dejando fluir lo que sentía

Dos almas, dos corazones, dos humanos entregados a la suavidad y la ternura de un beso, ambos estaban seguros, al diablo los miedos de esas tormentas que te hacen desvanecer, de oscuros momentos que puedas vivir, de ser juzgados por las sociedades, no importaba si a partir de ahora tuviera que enfrentarse a la realidad, que importa si mañana estuviera castigado por su actitud, en sus mentes solo hay espacio para una sola verdad… se amaban

– Ryuu…zaki… yo… yo… no… se – suspiró tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón – que decir – con un ligero rubor se enfrentó a los ojos negros tan profundos

Una sonrisa sincera se manifestó en su rostro – Raito-kun, sólo acéptame – acarició las mejillas y se dispuso a besarlo nuevamente – ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?, no es así –

– yo… si – inclino ligeramente la cabeza – yo… qu-quiero be-besar… –

Sabia a donde quería llegar, Raito-kun se veía adorable, sonrojado, nervioso, sin completar frase, aun medio anonadado por el beso. L tenía la bendición de poder leer las emociones ajenas y lo que el castaño quería era otro contacto labial – que no articulaba decirlo por vergüenza – entonces se lo concedió la diferencia es que se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Sin duda la mejor madrugada de sus vidas

– vamos a dormir Raito-kun, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar – sin evitarlo su voz sonó más alegre

– ¡no! ¡quiero aclarar las cosas de una buena vez! – habló un poco molesto, su carácter retornaba hacía él

El ojeroso chico le alcanzó una silla y tomando una se sentaron frente a frente, esta vez no ocultarían sus rostros para hablar

Lawliet suspiró era tiempo de aclarar o más bien declararse – Raito-kun – otro suspiro – estoy enamorado de ti – sin darle más vuelta al asunto se lo hizo saber

Pensó estar preparado, ¡oh! Cuan equivocado estaba un sonrojo mayor, con el corazón acelerado, nervioso, si, Raito-kun era todo un adolescente enamorado – Ry-Ryuuzaki… no… ¡no lo digas asi! – desvió la mirada avergonzado

– ¿así como Raito-kun? – inquirió mordiendo el pulgar

– Ryuuzaki – " _que sucede Light, vas a quedarte asi, ¡como tonto! Deja de ser infantil" –_ bueno… sé que esto era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos lo admitamos Ryuuzaki – suspiró – todo este tiempo eh creído que era el único con este sentimiento, me alegro saber que tú también sientes lo mismo, talvez seamos totalmente diferentes, pero, eso nos hace complementarnos. Ryuuzaki yo… yo también siento lo mismo

Un cuarto utilizado para buscar pistas de cualquier investigación fue testigo de la aceptación de los sentimientos de ambos chicos. Estaba todo hecho, las cosas ya estaban en su lugar, tanto tiempo con creencias de estar equivocados, solos, sin complementos, con miedo, inseguridades. Ahora estaban unidos no solo por las cadenas, si no, por algo más fuerte que cualquier cadena, un sentimiento puro… ¡amor!

…

Los días pasaban mucho más rápido y ciertamente menos aburridos para ambos genios, claro, los besos, caricias, juegos, peleas, deducciones, comidas, pasteles, salidas y muchas cosas borraban cualquier tipo de rutina

Matsuda seguía preparando todo, quería sorprender al equipo organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños, siempre era el que servía los cafés, pasteles o sacaba las copias a los papeles, era alguien que siempre decía algo fuera de lo normal. El jefe Yagami lo había cayado siempre y que mencionar de Ryuuzaki tirándole indirectas a cada minuto, y ahora era la oportunidad – según él – para sorprender a todos

– Jefe, ya está todo preparado, solo hace falta pedirle a Light-kun que lleve a Ryuuzaki a ese salón, ¿usted podría decirle que lo haga? –

Yagami padre se sobó la frente – bien, se lo pediré cuando me despida, ¿has invitado a Watari también? –

– ¡oh! Se me olvidaba, voy a invitarlo ahora – y corrió hacía la puerta abriéndola, pero justamente Watari ingresaba

– Watari-san, en dos días celebraremos el cumpleaños de Ryuuzaki, usted está invitado. Y puede invitar a las personas que usted quiera, después de todo Ryuuzaki se lo merece, no – habló con un tono de voz moderado

Una media sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro – claro joven Matsuda, ahí estaré, sin embargo, tengo una duda ¿Dónde realizaran tal evento? – preguntó

Soichiro se acercó a ellos – la fiesta se hará en el salón principal, sin embargo, necesitamos de su ayudada para que el joven Ryuuzaki no sospeche, Matsuda olvido expresarse correctamente, podemos contar con una respuesta positiva señor Watari – al igual que el otro habló por lo bajo

– por supuesto, podemos adornar las instalaciones una noche antes, descuide Director, L no sospechará de eso me encargo yo – pasando por delante a entregarle millones de calorías al detective

El tutor de L estaba pensando seriamente lo que estaba por acontecer no cabía de alegría, aunque su rostro se mostrara como siempre serio, L jamás había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños de hecho él nunca recordaba ese día, su misión de diario era investigar, investigar y atrapar criminales, nunca se había tomado tiempo para eso – una fiesta de cumpleaños – ahora en cambio una se avecinaba con varios policías regocijados por celebrarle. De repente una brillante idea se le atravesó como estrella fugaz ¿sería tan malo traerlos? No, definitivamente L se alegrará de tenerlos por unos días. La idea no sonaba mal y entonces tomo el teléfono marcando un numero bastante conocido para él

… [Winchester, Inglaterra – Wammy´s House]

Una clara oficina elegante, un escritorio repleto de documentos mantenían ocupados al encargado del lugar, Roger, ese era su nombre. Totalmente cansado decidió abandonar los papeles, necesitaba un descanso, tantos papeles no eran nada más que quejas de todos los niños de aquel prestigioso orfanato para genios ¡quejas en contra de una sola persona! …Mello

Un rubio amante de los chocolates – su vicio – con ropas en tono negro, una hermosa cabellera con corte hasta los hombros y flequillo en el rostro, con una actitud tan inestable e impredecible que en cualquier momento desataría una guerra de nunca acabar. Obsesionado por superar al chico que siempre era el número uno de la clase o más bien de todo el orfanato, por cierto, odiado por éste – aunque había algo más que odio – …Near y acompañado siempre de su buen, fiel amigo… Matt

Near un año menor que dicho rubio, totalmente diferente, una cabellera albina rizados, piel sumamente blanca, ojos grises y profundos, número uno siempre. Con una actitud fría, calculadora, sin emociones, adicto a los juguetes, vestía con pijamas blancas. Ambos luchaban por ser el legítimo sucesor de L, aunque esa lucha le costaba algunos que otros golpes y maltratos por parte del rubio – enfermizo –

Matt mayor por un año que dicho rubio y dos años mayor que el albino. Tercero en la línea de sucesión, pelirrojo, adicto a los videojuegos, fiel amigo del rubio problemático, bastante paciente y menos metido, bastante observador y buena deducción. Todo un gran chico

Antes de lograr salir un ruido molestoso resonó por las cuatro paredes, resignado y soltando un bufido regreso a su lugar y tomando el teléfono procedió a contestar, esperando cualquier cosa que podía ocurrir

– Roger, habla Watari – saludaron del otro lado

– dígame Watari –

– ¿cómo va todo por allá? … – un bufido interrumpió su cuestionario, Watari comprendió del porque – ¿Qué hizo Mello esta vez? – estaba claro que el rubio tenía una buena reputación

– creo que podría decir ¿Qué no hizo esta vez? – indicó – Watari ¡tengo el escritorio lleno de papeles! Y todas ¡todas son quejas hacia Mello! … El chico se portó peor que nunca – se quejó ¡oh no! Tan bueno es Mello que hasta alguien mayor se queja

No podía creerlo su convencimiento a tratar de sacarlos por algún tiempo de la Wammy´s es una buena opción, pero ¿bastará una salida para tratar de hacer que Mello tenga más auto control o iniciará una guerra al llegar a Japón? Todo esto era por el gran respeto que le tenía a L ¿Qué pasará si se entera lo de Raito-kun y su héroe? ¿lo aceptará? Nada que hacer una batalla sería la fiesta de L, aunque no quisiera contemplaba el 100% de posibilidad que Raito y Mello tardarán mucho tiempo antes de que Ryuuzaki quisiera comerse una ensalada en llevarse bien o por lo menos tolerarse

– Roger avísale a Mello, Near y Matt que viajen inmediatamente a Japón, encárgate de todo por favor yo estaré esperando en el aeropuerto, esta vez no quiero que lleguen al edificio será una sorpresa para L – ordenó

Alivio… ¡por Kami que alivio! Para Roger librarse por unos días de la tormenta rubia es una increíblemente satisfactoria idea – de inmediato ordeno todo Watari, los chicos aterrizaran lo más pronto posible, buena suerte – increíble su voz sonó bastante alegre

Horas más tarde tres chicos salían de la enorme puerta de aquella mansión, uno bastante alegre con su jamás olvidada tableta oscura amarga y dulce a la vez, ver a L por segunda ocasión le dieron un humor lejos de la imaginación – de por si raro – otro… el otro simplemente caminando sin ninguna mueca de disgusto – por lo menos – llevando consigo a rastras a un enorme peluche blanco como él con su característico mechón enroscado en su dedo y el otro con su consola portátil jugando Mortal Kombat ajeno a todo tipo de sonido que pueda existir. En su mundo solo existía sus preciados videojuegos y él… ¡ah! Y el fuego rubio contra el hielo blanco

…

El momento de irse a casa para los policías llegó excepto para alguien que no importa lo que pasaría no podía librarse de las cadenas – aunque eso ya no le importa – L había enviado a casa un poco más temprano de lo normal, un momento a solas con su tan anhelada pareja no le caería mal. Después de sus declaraciones habían podido darse uno que otros besos y caricias, pero, ahora por extraña que fuera él le había pedido, es decir, ordenado, descansar temprano argumentando la falta de descanso en de por sí tan extrañas facciones de dicho detective y Ryuuzaki accedió sin reprochar, raro no, el amor le segaba un poco. L nunca aceptaba algo rápidamente él batallaría hasta no tener argumentos para defenderse en cambio no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó

– Light – su padre le habló

– ¿Qué sucede papá? –

Soichiro se acercó hasta su oído a susurrarle – por favor mañana a eso de las 11:00 a. m. lleva a Ryuuzaki al salón principal. Ya sabes la fiesta –

– claro papá, recuerda comprar una caja de fresas como regalo de mi parte, yo no podría hacerlo – le hizo ver alzando la muñeca encadenada

Yagami padre sonrió – lo se hijo, y aun no entiendo este reto de parte de los dos –

Light bufó – olvídalo papá, cosas de nosotros – se sobó la frente

– buenas noches hijo, que descanses – un abrazo de despida y se retiró

– buenas noches papá, saluda a mamá y Sayu de mi parte – un gesto de adiós hecho con la mano fue lo último que vio

Ordenadores aun prendidos, pitidos de correos llegando interrumpió el silencio. Ryuuzaki camino a tratar de revisarlos, sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo

– dijiste que descansaremos temprano Ryuuzaki, escúchame bien, no… no voy a permitir que faltes a tu palabra – reprochó

L se mordió el pulgar girando para enfrentarse a los ojos castaños que tanto amaba – pe… –

Ceño fruncido se dejó ver – nada de peros Ryuuzaki, a dormir –

Lo pulcro de la cama rápidamente fue deshizo ambos chicos después de ducharse, secarse el cabello, librar una batalla cuando Ryuuzaki intentaba llenarse de millones de calorías, usar los pijamas, por fin descansaban, los dos al inicio con pensamientos similares, el cambio radical de sus vidas al lado del otro, después cada quien en sus cavilaciones. Ryuuzaki por más que quisiera no podía encontrar nada acorde a las acciones de Raito-kun para un detective como él no le era difícil ver los cambios en las acciones y que decir hasta Watari tenía un comportamiento inusual, lo que hace más complejo aun la situación

Mientras Raito intentaba pensar en cómo mantener a L ocupado en algo que no fuera investigación hasta las 11:00 a. m. si él decidiera llegar hasta la sala de investigación se daría cuenta de la falta de presencia de los policías y no quería lidiar con un interrogatorio, suficiente tenía con actuar normal ahora estaba de sobra saber que L sospechaba algo, pero necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de enfrentarlo, por lo que dormir ahora era lo mejor de las decisiones

Decidió acurrucarse en busca de calor del cuerpo de L y rodeándole con los brazos la cintura murmuró – buenas noches Ryuuzaki – dándole un tierno beso y como arte de magia Morfeo lo recibió

Lawliet acaricio los mechones de cabello castaño besándole la mejilla – buenas noches Raito-kun – segundos después el viaje hacia la tierra de Morfeo inició

… mientras tanto

Por aquí por allá. Seis almas corrían de un lugar a otro ordenando, inflando globos, cortando cintas de diferentes colores, ubicando el lugar de la piñata, colocando las mesas, sillas, flores, una gran variedad de decoraciones. Una fiesta a lo grande se avecinaba y la euforia se sentía en el ambiente, cuanto todo estuvo en su lugar se despidieron de Watari encargándole encarecidamente que Ryuuzaki por nada del mundo debería entrar en el salón

Aunque a Watari eso no importaba quizás era un poco mal educado de su parte pensar aquello – aunque inevitable – sabía bien que Raito-kun lo mantendría ocupado en lo que sea. Ese muchacho era lo suficientemente genio como para enfrentarse a un duelo de cualquier cosa al joven detective y que con eso él no se acercaría a la sala de investigación o salón principal

Hace horas que sus preciados invitados habían llegado, pero eso no importo enviarlos a descansar, quería que los genios niños estuvieran relajado para mañana, sólo deseaba que todo salga bien de hecho una tormenta rubia sería mala idea imaginando también que otra castaña podría unírsele " _esto será demasiado agotador"_ por lo que Watari decidió descansar. Tenía que ahorrar toda la energía posible

La noche lentamente pasaba y un nuevo día estaba por llegar y con ello una nueva experiencia para un bello joven peli-negro acompañado de sus más cercanas personas o **"** familia **"** Mello, Near, Matt y Watari con una nueva experiencia a su lado Raito-kun y varios colegas que le estimaban y respetaban Yagami, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide y un retrasado como agradable Matsuda. Sin olvidar también que no sólo Watari tendría invitados, seguramente Lawliet estará impresionado

Se esperaba una fiesta a lo grande… o quizás…

/

 _Hasta aquí el primer cap. En principio quise hacerlo uno solo. Después de tantas palabras me convencí por dos. Espero que no haya sido tan largo a su parecer_

 _PERDONEN LOS ERRORES U HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS si desean dejar un review bienvenido sea, no sean tan duros conmigo es mi primer Fic (no importa verdad)_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Be a wish you?**

 _El segundo cap. Listo para ser leído_

 _Recuerden Death Note no me pertenece, menos el anime. Fines sin lucro pura diversión_

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo** **II** _ **…**_

El gran día llego las aves cantaban alegres en los parques aun desiertos por el alba que se alzaba majestuosamente. Un cielo despejado con su característico color azul con algunas nubes blancas que formaban diferentes formas visibles a los ojos humanos

Pitidos por aquí y por allá es la hora rutinaria de todos los habitantes de Kanto, los despertadores iniciaban a malhumorar a algunos que no querían levantarse para iniciar las labores de una ciudad progresiva. Las esposas ya despiertas preparaban cada refacción para sus preciados tesoros que pronto partirían a educarse por el bienestar de su futuro

Al pasado las horas muchos chicos y chicas salían con sus bien planchados uniformes, calcetas limpias y zapatos bien lustrados, mochilas al hombro. Algunos con sus auriculares al oído, otros murmurando sobre ciertos ejercicios de la tarea no realizados, otros en compañía de sus padres esperando a que el autobús llegará por ellos. Los majestuosos edificios esperaban a todo tipo de chico o chica listos para otro día más de educación

Tales actos como salidos de un guion no formaban parte de los planes de cierta familia que aun descansaban, tenían tiempo suficientes para arreglarse y partir hacía el cuartel general en donde serían parte de la fiesta tan esperada por el cuerpo policial. Los regalos en sus respectivos envoltorios descansaban sobre la mesa del comedor y uno especial en el refrigerador evitando asi dañar la tan majestuosa fruta

La Familia Yagami compuesta por los padres Soichiro Yagami, Sachiko Yagami y una preciosa niña de 9 años Sayu Yagami. Castaña como su hermano que cualquiera podría confundirlos como gemelos cosa que no es. Los padres de Light Yagami como su hermana menor

– ¡Sayu! ¡hija! ¿ésta despierta ya? debes arreglarte, pronto nos iremos, no te tardes – gritaba Sachiko desde la cocina preparando café

Con un brinco salió de la cama – ¡estoy despierta mamá! ¡pronto bajo! – también grito un poco más exagerado

Soichiro ingreso a la cocina totalmente vestido, pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca, corbata roja y el saco a juego con el pantalón la cual llevaba en la mano. Con un beso suave saludo a su esposa – buenos días Sachiko –

Sachiko le sirvió una taza de café – buenos días, listo ya – La mujer vestía un vestido en tono negro con el cabello recogido, se veía realmente hermosa

Sonoros ruidos de las escaleras les hizo cortar el beso que amorosamente se daban – ¡buenos díasss! – cantarina como siempre irrumpió Sayu depositando besos en la mejilla de sus padres

– lista Sayu – le sonrió su madre – ¿desayunarás o sólo café? – Sayu vestía un lindo vestido en tono rojo, escote en V y un abrigo corto negro, pantys negros y zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello recogido con dos coletas a ambos lados, realmente encantadora

– no tengo hambre, una taza de café mamá – sonrió

9:00 a. m. tres rostros sonrientes salían de aquella casa armoniosa a la vista de todos y no es para menos en aquel hogar se podían sentir los más buenos sentimientos existentes con un poco de travesuras por parte de tan encantadora, escandalosa niña castaña, claro, como todo niño o niña debe ser. Con los paquetes bajo el brazo subieron al automóvil familiar, el salón principal les esperaba

…

A las afueras del cuartel – hotel – cuatro policías esperaban a su jefe, aun no querían entrar, todos bien vestidos para la ocasión, trajes de gala, portafolios en manos, cabellos bien peinados y algo incomodos, incomodos, ¡ah sí! Cierto policía se le ocurrió llevar a su tan querida y mucho más infantil que cualquier niña **"** amiga **"**. Misa Amane, una rubia bastante guapa, modelo de profesión, bastante introvertida, con una genialidad como la de Matsuda su amigo, vestía una falda corta negra, blusa de tirantes, medias y tacones sumamente altos en negro, con sus coletas y un poco de cabello sueltos

– ¡ah! Matsuda-san a qué horas es la fiesta, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo – mostrando un puchero en los labios

Tota se sobó la frente, nervioso " _no fue buena idea traerla"_ – Misa-Misa entiende aún no podemos entrar, tendremos que esperar al jefe –

La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo – pero ya me abur… – fue interrumpida por un automóvil llegando y parqueándose

Tres suspiros de alivio resonaron, realmente estaban cansados de tanta actitud infantil. El comportamiento de la rubia mezclándose con la del policía era un tormento cada vez menos soportable, la tentadora idea de echarlos de ahí paso por la mente de los tres, pero sería de muy mala cortesía y educación

Yagami descendió del auto – maravilloso día, todo listo – saludó

Como si fuera un coro todos respondieron – buenos días Jefe Yagami-san – una gota de sudor se manifestó en Soichiro

Dos damas educadas descendían al momento en que Yagami padre les abriera la puerta – buenos días a todos – Sachiko reverenció

– Buenos días señora Sachiko y pequeña Sayu – otro coro majestuoso digno de un premio musical

Matsuda presento a Misa-Misa como su amiga argumentando la ayuda que ella le había dado con la organización de la fiesta, con la única condición de que fuera invitada también

Aún faltaba una hora y treinta minutos, tenían tiempo suficiente para ordenar los postres y afinar los últimos detalles, no querían nada fuera de lugar es por ello que se esmeraron tanto

…

– maldito peluche albino – renegaba un furioso rubio recién despertándose

Watari al escuchar dicho reproché corrió a la habitación con tres camas tratando de que ese temperamental niño no fuera a arruinar la sorpresa, al entrar sólo pudo soltar un suspiro realmente Mello era tan exagerado, renegaba porque el peluche había caído durante la noche en su supuesto espacio personal – cosa que no era cierto – y ahora soltaba terribles maldiciones. El albino miraba sin ninguna emoción alguna y Matt se contenía para no soltar a reír

– Mello – con calma se acercó – realmente deseas una reprimenda cuando aún no inicias el día –

Ojos azules bien abiertos se dejaron ver en su faz – sólo por ser tú Watari, olvidaré a este pedazo de basura – arrojando con furia el pobre peluche

– bien, gracias Mello, ustedes son una sorpresa para L – sentándose a la orilla de la cama de Mello prosiguió – hoy a eso de las 11:00 a. m. se celebrará el cumpleaños de L a petición, claro, de los policías japoneses – con un ademán le indicó a Mello que se acercará, este solo bufó acercándose – quiero que ustedes tres se compor… –

– ¿que nos qué? – Interrumpió Mello

Near ahora sentado opinó – interrumpir a Watari de esa manera es de mala educación Mello –

– y a ti quien te invito, pelusa repugnante –

Matt desde su cama carraspeó – Mmm… Mello él también fue invitado por Watari –

Un almohadazo en la cara despertó más al pobre Matt – ya lo sé idiota –

Watari se puso de pie – es suficiente niños, para genios como ustedes esta conducta no es nada apropiado –

Los tres niños, rubio, albino y pelirrojo callaron, la seriedad de Watari les había hecho saber que necesitaba el comportamiento educado de esos tres. Mello estaba comiéndose su chocolate a mordiscos salvajes comportarse bien siguiendo una temática no era de su agrado, él odiaba ser tratado como un pequeño niño y él ya no era un niño ¡ya no! Porque diablos no lo entendían.

Near estaba nuevamente con su mechón enroscado al dedo, otra vez por el gran Mello recibieron una advertencia, que desde luego no debía ser tentada, el tutor de L era alguien a quien deberían respetar y de su parte faltarle el respeto simplemente no encajaba, aunque, era lo suficientemente consciente que si no quería ser castigado debería alejarse del rubio lo más que se pueda

Por su parte Matt olvido el asunto y tomó su consola portátil para seguir jugando, para él esto era de irrelevancia porque de los tres era el que menos le importaba la actitud del rubio – al que acostumbrado estaba – y no le gustaría ser alguien regañado en público… de eso ni loco ¡al diablo Mello y su retorcido carácter! La fiesta de L sonaba bastante bien para no disfrutarla por culpa del maniático del chocolate

– ya que más da, por L todo lo que sea posible ¡pero que no me tienten eh! – mordisqueó la última tableta

– ¿que no te tienten Mello? – Matt soltaba risas casi demoniacas

– Matt… si valoras tú… PATETICA VIDA… ¡CALLLATE! - ¡oh! Mello que gran faringe la tuya

Near contemplaba toda la escena, aunque no quería admitirlo en el fondo le parecía gracioso, dejar de observar al rubio no le parecía agradable, le encantaba el gran cambio que el chico pueda dar sin que nadie lo prediga. Mello era todo un enigma para cualquiera y un genio como él tampoco le resultaba predecible, por eso le fascinaba ese precioso chico ante sus ojos

– se les olvidaba que Watari sugirió completa discreción y pasa lo contrario – Near como siempre

A zancadas el oji-azul arremetió contra el albino – basura barata, deja de entrometerte – tomándolo por el cuello del pijama

– Watari, un sedante le caería bastante bien a Mello – sugirió el pelirrojo

– ¡Matt! ¡tú sigues tentando a despedirte de este podrido mundo! – una voz y sonrisa maquiavélica adorno su bello rostro

Mello se encaminó con un aire endemoniado dispuesto a enfrentarse a ese pequeño e inmunda existencia a su parecer, Matt había entendido que fue mala idea su comentario realmente su amigo se miraba bastante airado para poder salirse de está fácilmente necesitaba ser un poco más genio que él

– Niños es sufi… –

– ¡NO! ¡RYUUZAKI! ¡WAAAAAAAA! –

Un grito mucho más escandaloso de un joven resonó por todo el hotel

– Mmm… y después dicen que nosotros somos mal comportados – acotó Mello

El pelirrojo tardó en salir del shock – vaya, eso que fue –

– ¿Quién es el dueño de esa voz Watari? – preguntó Near

Watari se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, se sobó la frente bastante agotado, la fiesta ni siquiera había iniciado y el pobre hombre ya estaba con menos energía que de costumbre

– el dueño de la voz es un chico japonés de nombre Light Yagami de 18 años, está aquí debido a un reto pedido de parte de Ryuuzaki, es decir, L. Ambos se habían retado a una partida de ajedrez y después de tres horas de juego Light Yagami salió derrotado –

Los tres chicos escuchaban atentamente hasta que una pregunta se les ocurrió – ¿de qué trataba el reto? – soltaron al unísono

– el reto consistió en que Light Yagami debía estar encadenado el tiempo en que L se mantendría en Japón, entenderán entonces cuando vean a los dos encadenados, vuelvo a repetir, no quiero actos inmaduros y esta recomendación es especial para ti Mello –

Por poco y se ahoga con su propio chocolate – eh… ¿Por qué a mí Watari? –

– porque sabe que eres un desequilibrado e impulsivo espécimen – bromeó Matt

– Watari se refiere a tus cambios de emociones que presentas en cualquier situación, conociéndote deduce que puedes actuar mal al observa Light encadenados, es por eso que adelantándose a los hechos nos ha hecho saber la situación, evitándonos así una sorpresa mayor –

El rubio bufó – eso ya lo sé, bastardo albino, no es necesario tu tonta presencia –

– Mello es incapaz de deducir sus propios actos debido a la falta de estudio de él mismo – siguió hablando – si pudiera al menos estudiar sus emociones y adelantarse a los hechos no tendría que explotar de repente ante nadie, podría tener auto con… –

– ¡RAITO-KUN! ¡WAAAAAA! –

– ¿Raito-kun? – preguntaron

– Light Yagami es él mismo – respondió Watari

… mientras tanto

Al diablo ¡al diablo! Light Yagami y el odioso y tonto reto, estaba molesto, que va, ¡furioso! Tantas horas de descanso, tantas horas que el asesino tenía libre para dar su próximo paso tratando de alejarse de él ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Raito-kun? ¿Cómo se le ocurría a él este prolongado descanso? ¿acaso estaba loco? Eso debería ser, ese ser inmundo – ahora para L – había conspirado en su contra, ahora Light estaba en una posición bastante complicada

Ojos negros contra ojos miel se enfrentaban en miradas retadoras, empate, sí, era un empate los dos habían tratado de llevar la delantera, pero cuando alguien da un paso el otro avanza dos ¿Cómo tratar de derrotarse si los dos piensan casi iguales? Estaban hartos, empapados hasta el último cabello, habían desordenado todo ¡todo! Por tratar de que ganaran la partida y nada, nada funcionaban. Cada quien se adelantaba al hecho del otro ¡que frustrante para Ryuuzaki!

Raito-kun estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra la sugerencia de los policías y hasta de Watari – cosa que le sorprendió más – _"por favor joven Yagami no permite que L llegue al salón principal y la sala de investigación"_ maldecía el hecho de Watari el que lo haya elegido para entrenamiento del odioso detective, sin embargo, era consciente de que el tutor de L sabía lo que ellos se traían entre manos, es por ello la solicitud, jodido L, maldito Ryuuzaki

Light dormía profundamente cuando un tirón lo hizo besar el tapete de mañana. Frotándose los ojos intento adaptarse a la claridad que el cuarto tenía en ese instante, y cayó en cuenta cuando el reloj marcaba las 9:00 a. m. nunca le dio importancia a la hora, ignorando olímpicamente a Ryuuzaki volvió a tratar de dormirse – grave error – tan sumido estaba en reconciliar el sueño que jamás se percató del tintineo de la cadena susurrándole que alguien estaba sin ella en su muñeca

L odiaba ser ignorado y ese adolescente lo estaba haciendo tan bien que hasta un premio de actuación ganaría si fuera nominado, furioso por el tiempo perdido sin ningún beneficio por culpa de la persona que amaba – odiaba – quito la cadena de su muñeca. Una venganza nada agradable se le ocurrió Light pagaría su osadía. Adentrándose al lujoso baño de la habitación busco un cubo de mediano tamaño abrió el grifo de la ducha y la llenó a tope _¡ja! Ya verás Raito-kun_ pensado y hecho ¡le vació todo el cubo en la cama! ¡en la cama!

La reacción llego después Raito-kun pegó un brinco digno de las olimpiadas acompañado de un grito escandaloso cuando se percató de las intenciones malvadas que traía consigo Ryuuzaki al acercarse a él. Estaba fuera de toda capacidad analítica los gestos nada conocidos en dicho joven que destilaba un aura oscura

¿Qué esto se quedaba así? ¡ja! Eso nada, Raito-kun haciendo gala de su gran actuación se encamino al guardarropa para sacar su traje a vestir, tomó una toalla, ropa interior y aprovecho que estaba suelto de Ryuuzaki corrió hacia la ducha ¿de dónde sacaban los cubos? Eso solo los genios lo sabían puesto que Light también tomo uno llenándolo. Ryuuzaki estaba vestido ya de pie al gran ventanal observando las calles de Kanto, de pronto una risilla malvada lo saco de sus pensamientos al girarse pudo ver con horror lo que le tocaba

Quiso huir, pero Light fue más rápido que él arrinconándolo le puso el cubo hasta de corbata, otro grito capaz de destruir tímpanos adorno tan majestuosa paz en los alrededores y pasillos de dicho cuartel. Tales gritos fueron escuchados por cada miembro con el permiso debido de estar ahí y otros que por esta vez habían llegado sin previa autorización del detective

Prendas rasgadas, muebles tirados, jarrones destruidos, mantas en pedazos, cortinas no tan cortinas, cama deshecha, papeles mojados, piscina a domicilio, todo… ¡todo! Estaba destruido, después de ducharse cada quien a su manera Ryuuzaki trato de salir de la habitación molesto, en cambio Raito se aseguró que dicho azucarado no saliera, eh ahí el revoltijo que seguramente si alguien lo viera le caería la quijada de golpe

– es suficiente Raito-kun – no más, ya no – debo volver al trabajo, por si no te has dado cuenta no todos perdemos el tiempo en banalidades –

– ¿banalidades? El descansar adecuadamente no es nada de vanidad –

L sin expresión alguna, encaro al joven – Raito-kun es incoherente la manera en que tratas de asociar tu rutina a la mía, ambos son diferentes, me causa molestia saber que aun consciente de ello tratas de imponerlo –

Light abrió los ojos de más – yo no trató de imponerte nada Ryuuzaki, también me molesta que tú ¡sí impongas! La rutina que llevas por tanto tiempo –

Una nueva batalla de miradas inició, L corrió de nuevo a la puerta tratando de llegar – cosa que no pasó – light reaccionó tardíamente atinando sólo a tomar la remera de L haciendo que esta se rompa totalmente debido al impulso, y ahí estaban rodando por toda la habitación tratando de someter al otro

No podía seguir con esto, estaba ya cansado de pelear con Ryuuzaki tenía suficientes rasguños en su cuerpo sin prenda alguna, deshecho a manos de L y en uno de esos impulsos le plantó un beso provocando la inmovilización del peli-negro por la sorpresa. Tardó en reaccionar y al hacerlo correspondió el beso volviéndolo más intenso, se separaron por falta de aire prosiguiendo con una ola de besos más

– esa es una mala jugada de tu parte Raito-kun – susurró sobre el chico

El castaño agarraba fuerte al detective este podía ser la oportunidad que quizás pensaba L tendría para escapar de ahí, aunque L sabía también por la fuerza utilizada en el agarre del oji-miel que su plan no era tan bueno que digamos

– ¿mala jugada? Supongo que te arrepientes de los besos, no – murmuró ocultando su rostro en el flequillo

Lawliet tomo su mentón alzando el rostro – jamás me arrepiento de probar tus labios Raito-kun, es como si me comiera muchos dulces y pasteles… no importa, tus labios superan los sabores existentes –

— eso sonó bastante absurdo – sonrió arremetiendo sus labios nuevamente

Importaba el lugar donde podían mostrarse los sentimientos, estos dos genios declaraban que no. Si bien es cierto la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y no importaba porque ambos estaban bien asi, donde eran sólo ellos mismos, en donde nadie los mortificaba, momentos en que ellos olvidan todo lo que rodea la mal gastada sociedad, esos momentos que valían cualquier cosa, minutos, horas sin precio alguno dedicados para hacerle saber al otro lo importante que es en su diario vivir

…

11.00 A.M.

Algarabía total se filtraba por las rendijas de aquel enorme salón totalmente ataviado para esta ocasión, un salón del cuartel general ahora era más bien una pista de baile donde pueden encontrar de todo

Música, comida, mesa de dulces – para alguien en específico – estaban a la orden de ser engullidos y bailados por tantas elegantes personas. Aun corrían de aquí y allá afinando los últimos detalles porque dentro de poco el homenajeado llegaría con su inseparable – a los ojos de algunos – compañero, amigo y pareja, por supuesto en secreto

Modelo, policías y familia ya se encontraban en posición para gritarle un **"** sorpresa **"** al no más verlo ingresar asaltándole después con apapachos y regalos. Todo en orden excepto por algún detalle que nadie quiere mencionar, la actitud de dicha señorita rubia inmadura que intentaba colocar todo de cabeza aduciendo más diversión y que chillaba por la presencia del festejado

Yagami se encontraba preocupado por las acciones que pudiera hacer Sayu, esa niña podría ser agradable y escandalosa a la vez, pero eso paso a segundo plano ahora le preocupaba más lo que la insoportable chica haría, la seguridad en sus pensamientos que a Ryuuzaki le desagrade la compañía de dicha joven era tan clara. Preocupación en vez de diversión invadía al director policial

Tres genios permanecían ocultos en la otra habitación por órdenes de Watari, él les había indicado el momento en que saldrían – como aparición de divas – cosa que irritaba a Mello. No soportaba estar encerrado junto a la **"** pelusa albina **"** cariñosamente tratándolo, le ponía nervioso la cercanía de él y el que su fiel amigo lo molestara todo el tiempo con dicho niño lo ardía más en furia

– en donde diablos estará L, ¿acaso no piensa llegar a esta cosa llamado fiesta? –

Sin despegar la vista de su consola Matt indicó – L debe estar pasándola mejor con ese tal Light –

Mello rodó los ojos – de que hablas Matt –

– tu acotación a la incógnita de Mello es errónea Matt – cierto, el albino también opinaba

– y ahora vas tú – mello mordió su chocolate – en vez de entrometerte siempre deberías callarte, ese es tu lugar, el silencio –

Silencio nuevamente dentro de las cuatro paredes, se podía escuchar la música, aunque en un leve volumen a diferencia de las conversaciones que no eran tan claras, cosa que malhumoraba mas al rubio que odiaba no saber que pasaba en su espacio personal – y eso que estaban a 200 metros –

Cuando light pudo contemplar la hora del reloj rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo de L, eran ya las 11:15 a. m. la hora acordada pasó ¡cómo diablos pudo ser tan descuidado! Él que se creía un perfecto humano puntal había fallado ¡fallado! Claro era mucha exageración en parte de él cualquier humano podría llegar 5 0 10 minutos tardes o quizás hasta 30 minutos de eso ni culpa solo unas cuantas disculpas y ya, pero para genios como él ese error cuesta mucho, muchísimo que a cualquier persona ¡qué frustrante! Para Raito fallar

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Raito ahora? Hace ratos estaba felizmente peleando evitando que L saliera y ahora lo obligaba a salir ¿alguien que le explique a L? porque su enfado aumento y no le era capaz en concentrarse para pensar mejor, es un hecho que el chico castaño lo confundiera en ocasiones ¡pero esto! ¡esto ya es el colmo! Si saldrían de ahí ahora se vengaría de Raito y él otro que ni se queje, suficiente paciencia tuviera L sin embargo hay momentos en que se llega al límite y ni por que sea el mejor detective del mundo también tenía sus momentos fuera de si

– date prisa L – casi gritaba después de varios intentos

– ¿acaso no querías que descansara decentemente Raito-kun? –

Light enarco una ceja – sé que te pedí hace momentos que lo hagas, ahora la situación amerita a que te levantes –

L frunció el ceño – ¿y para qué? –

¡al diablo con todo! – L en el salón principal te están esperando, date prisa –

No importaba si ambos estuvieran desaliñados Raito tiró de la cadena sacando a L de la habitación, que gran trabajo de Light llevarlo a rastras, L siempre era tan molestoso en ocasiones esta era una urgencia. Los invitados ya debieron llegar o tal vez hasta los dulces ya estuvieran terminados. ¡Con un demonio! Tendría que intentar de otra manera L se sostenía de la perilla de la puerta fuertemente no quería ser llevado a sabor y antojos ¡no! Que sacaba Raito mintiendo si hubiera urgencias Watari debió informarle hace mucho, cosa que no pasaba. Eh ahí la negativa de hacerle caso a Raito

Con determinación o decir forzar el castaño adentro a Ryuuzaki al ascensor presionando los botones poniendo en marcha hasta llegar a la planta principal, nuevamente se puso a transpirar forcejeando intentando en vano llevarlo al salón

– L vamos por favor – era el colmo su voz sonó a súplica

Estático ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿una súplica? – ¿Qué sucede Raito-kun, acaso suplicas? –

Hervía de furia de no ser porque le festejaban lo molería a golpes – eres insoportable, es por ti que hago esto, ¡por ti! –

Watari diviso a los dos jóvenes forcejeando de inmediato anuncio la llegada de ambos, adentro todos se posicionaron inmediatamente apagando las luces, agotado el tutor de L encamino sus pasos hasta donde los tres niños conversaban, eh no, ¡discutían! Armoniosamente. La puerta se abría logrando un silencio sepulcral. Watari se sobo la frente estaba apenado por lo que pasaba el joven Yagami no es fácil soportar a L en sus berrinches él sabía perfectamente lo terrible que puede ser

– Ryuuzaki ingresa por favor, abre la puerta – animo light al ver a L sin deseos de hacerlo

" _es por ti que hago esto"_ resuena y resuena en su cabeza a que se refería Raito con eso no importa seguro lo averiguaría al cruzar la puerta. su amado joven trago el orgullo al casi rogarle que camine al menos ahora no hará lo mismo, " _ya que más da"_ pensó y girando la perilla ingreso

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RYUUZAKI! –

Chiflidos, confeti, globos, aplausos y tremendas sonrisas en los rostros de todos los presentes. L estaba en shock ¡nunca! Se imaginó esto, para el este día pasaba como cualquier otro sumergido en los ordenadores comparando datos, buscando algún patrón de asesinatos, verificando pistas y todo lo que concierne a las investigaciones, jamás tomaba tiempo para pensar en su día especial. L no reaccionaba todos lo miraban atónitos hasta que …

– ¡Kyaaaa! Este el festejado, que raro es, ni siquiera tiene un porte de elegancia y está ignorando a todos – canturrió cierta rubia pasada de copas Misa Amane

Ryuuzaki recupero la compostura observando de reojo a Light detrás de él, ignorando a la loca del grito, el chico tenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro _"asi que esto era Raito-kun"_ sintió pena al recordar lo duró que fue con él, aunque tampoco se culpaba demasiado era lógico que actuara así nadie le dijo la razón y dedujo también que Watari tendría algo que ver. Buscó con la mirada a su tutor, nada, él no estaba aquí

No lo demostraba más en el fondo estaba feliz, el saber que en su vida nunca fue ajeno a estas festividades lo aliviaba, de hecho, muchas cosas que pensó nunca realizar lo estaba haciendo, gracias a Kami que le dio la oportunidad de saberse querido y amado por el adolescente castaño

Hizo un además de silencio – muchas gracias a todos por esta sorpresa inesperada, aunque no era necesario tanta algara… –

– Ryuuzaki quiere agradecerles sinceramente, comprenderán que él no había experimentado algo como esto – interfirió light antes de que L echara todo a perder

L lo miró molesto y antes de reprocharlo, alguien se le abalanzo al castaño haciéndolo caer llevándose con él al festejado

– ¡Kyaaaa! Este chico es hermoso, guapo, bello, un príncipe ¿tienes novia eh? Misa-Misa está dispuesta a ser tu pareja… ¿Qué dices? – y sin pedir permiso intento darle un beso en los labios

Antes de profanar los deseables labios un leve empujón la hizo caerse. Ryuuzaki molesto utilizó los pies desde el suelo quitándola sobre Light

Matsuda corrió tomando de la cintura a una Misa enfadada por la patadita. Raito seguía perdido en algún espacio del universo L lo sabía esa mirada a la nada lo decía todo

– Raito-kun ¿estás bien? – sólo esperaba que la pregunta sea inapropiada

Light parpadeo varias veces girando a observar al detective. Sincronizados se pusieron de pie – estoy bien Ryuuzaki –

L observo a todos – que esperan pueden seguir con el festejo – anunció – sólo alejen a ella de 'nosotros' – enfatizando bien la última palabra

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe con lo que un rubio niño corrió hasta su héroe, de un salto se abalanzo sobre él provocando una nueva caída en ambos genios. Varios pedacitos de chocolate se esparcieron por la cabellera de L que no podía creer lo que sus ojos de búho observaban

– ¡Mello!… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto sorprendido. Y antes de recibir respuestas dos niños más hicieron acto de presencia – ¡Near!… ¡Matt! –

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños L! – cantaron junto a Watari

Las emociones creadas en lo más profundo de él fueron inexplicables. No recordaba haberse sentido completo y vivo. Todo esto era nuevo y gratificante, agradecía a aquellos policías orquestadores de la sorpresa sin duda por el buen momento regalado

La fiesta siguió su curso, cada persona mayor ocupaba su puesto en la enorme mesa a excepción de Matsuda y Misa que alegres y pasado de copas bailaban ridículo en la pista de baile

Sayu, Near, Mello y Matt causaban tremendo alboroto en cada rincón. La castaña le había arrebatado los chocolates a Mello siendo seguido por este como un endemoniado. Near y Matt trataban de detenerlo – imposible –

L recibió todos los regalos mostrando esa sonrisa jamás mostrada a los policías. Feliz, sí, muy feliz el agradecimiento pronunciado en palabras no representaban todo lo que sentía

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ryuuzaki! Un pequeño presente con respeto y aprecio – manifestó Soichiro

– muchas gracias, Yagami-san es todo un honor – tomando el paquete en manos

Uno a uno cada policía entrego su presente uniéndoseles Watari, Sachiko Yagami, Misa Amane lo hicieron también. Cuatro niños formaban filas entregándole un paquete con decoraciones infantiles digno de pequeños. L las tomo acariciando los cabellos de los chicos y para sorpresa de todos depositando un beso a la pequeña Sayu – solo talvez le recordaba a alguien –

…

No era nada cortes abandonar la fiesta, pero necesitaba hacer algo importante. Este chico que saco de la fiesta lo merecía después de todo lo ocurrido

– Raito-kun – susurro estando en la habitación

– ¿sucede algo Ryuuzaki? –

L permanecía observando Kanto desde el ventanal – lamento el comportamiento hacia Raito-kun fue… infantil de mi parte –

Light no lo culpaba – descuida Ryuuzaki, no te lo dije porque me lo pidieron encarecidamente. Como sea debía evitar que trabajaras hoy si lo hacías descubrirías todo –

Giro observando esos bellos ojos hipnotizante. Acercándose lentamente unió sus labios con los del menor

Light separo los labios – Feliz cumpleaños Ryuuzaki – besando nuevamente al ojeroso chico

– no sería a mi si dijeras esas felicitaciones usando seudónimo Raito-kun – anuncio L

Light entrecerró los ojos – y como debería decirte entonces, no conozco tu nombre y no te obligaría a decírmelo –

Una sesión de besos continúo callándose mutuamente. La temperatura subió exageradamente sus cuerpos respondían solos a las sensaciones nuevas para cierto chico y no tan nuevas para el mayor

L convencido de sus sentimientos decidió no ocultar su nombre – L Lawliet –

– ¿Qué? – sorprendido inquirió

L suspiro – mi nombre Raito- kun… L Lawliet –

Light le propino un beso sincero cargado con sus profundos sentimientos – entonces … Feliz Cumpleaños L Lawliet – suspiró –… yo… yo… te amo – concluyó

Es que nada puede ser mejor, este día se presentaba rutinario a los ojos de L. en un momento a otro todo cambio y la sorpresa más grande inicio con el impedimento de trabajar después la fiesta y por último la declaración de Light. L Lawliet también puede ser feliz

– Raito-kun… gracias Raito-kun… yo también… te amo –

Eran ellos, sólo ellos, las paredes pueden ser testigos de las muestras de amor como también a las muestras de terror. En esta ocasión las paredes grabaron la unión de dos almas gemelas-opuestas, dos corazones diferentes que haciéndose uno complementaban la ecuación.

L Lawliet y Light Yagami demostrándose el amor que pensaron no tener, pero nadie, nadie es una roca dura de roer. Si el amor llega no importa lo frio que quieras ser entra y nadie puede sacarlo. Y ellos son la muestra de eso

Después de todo, había valido la pena. Y en sus memorias quedarían que una fiesta de cumpleaños inició todo

" _una fiesta de cumpleaños… nada mal"_ pensaron ambos

/

 _Bien hemos llegado al final. Me siento feliz en lo personal me gustó bastante. Deseo que a Uds. También, hizo lo posible por narrar todo, es que tiempo casi no tenía._

 _Con mucho cariño y amor para L Lawliet según sé cumple 35 años corríjanme si me equivoco. Ambientado en la época de los 18 de light y 24 de L no sé, me pareció apropiado. Por cierto el título es algo asi como cuando te preguntan el día de tu cumple ¿Qué desea para tu cumple? Puedo darte todo. Me entienden no_

 _Además, no podía dejar a los tres chicos fuera. Son una ternurita. Si alguna actitud de un personaje no les agrado perdón_

 _A decir verdad, quizás pueda seguir aquí escribiendo quien sabe qué. Pueden sugerir si puedo hacer alguna continuación porque el título dio inicio, pero siento que no fin (quien sabe)_

 _Bien es todo. Review para cualquier cosa lo espero. Gracias a todos y suerte. Pueden escribirme al PM también no sé para qué solo digo XD_

 _Antes de irme quiero hacer un grito al estilo "de guerra" …. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS L!_

 _¡SAYONARA!_


End file.
